Godzilla Vs Bagan: Earth SOS
by gojigamer97
Summary: When an alien race strikingly similar to that of our own civilization arrives to supposedly aid our world by killing all kaiju with their own super-monster, it's up to Godzilla and Mothra Leo to fight off this beast. But the King of Terror, King Ghidorah, is coming for vengeance as well. Can Godzilla and Mothra Leo fight off both Ghidorah and Bagan? Or will the Earth crumble.
1. The Awakening

**Events to Consider**

**All of the Showa series excluding _Destroy All Monsters_; All of the Heisei era, including the _Rebirth of Mothra_ Trilogy; Millennium series is reworked**

**How Showa and Heisei link together**: A Terrorist group kills Minya (Godzilla's son) through the use of cadmium missiles, causing Godzilla to go on a rampage (_Godzilla Returns_). He used to be, in fact, the savior of Earth and protector of mankind, but now he is just as he was before. Even after having a new son, he still hates mankind with a passion due to their cruelty; however, he understands that not all humans are bad (for example, Miki) thanks to his new son, who was kept alive and well during the events of _Godzilla Vs. Mechagodzilla 2_ by the humans. Eventually, he dies (_Godzilla Vs. Destroyah_) but his son is brought back to life. Before that, he has talked to his son continuously about the past (and mistakes King Ghidorah in _Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah_ as his arch rival from the past).

**Godzilla** is indeed Godzilla Jr. from the Heisei era. He has fought other monsters since the death of his father, including Megalon, Orga, Megaguirus, Desghidorah, and even Kiryu (Mechagodzilla 3). Much like in the Millennium series, Kiryu was built from the remains of the 1954 Godzilla. However, Kiryu was intended to befriend Godzilla, only to be hacked into by a Soviet spy and thus fought Godzilla on a distant island. During the brutal fight, Kiryu prepared the absolute zero cannon and gripped Godzilla's jaw shut tight, only for a nuclear pulse to be unleashed, dismantling the cannon and creating a misfire, freezing only Kiryu and thus allowed for Godzilla to destroy it. Not knowing the true nature of the machine, Godzilla assumed that it was sent to kill him and thus didn't wish to travel close to Japan ever again… unless he had to.

**King Ghidorah** is a matured version of Showa King Ghidorah. His younger brother is the Grand King Ghidorah seen in the 3rd _Rebirth of Mothra_ movie. After the events of Zone Fighter, King Ghidorah attacked countless other planets full of life and reduced them to ashes, growing stronger and stronger as the years passed. He originally vowed to never return to Earth, but then his younger brother, Grand King Ghidorah, traveled there and never came back. Assuming Godzilla was responsible, the King of Terror forced himself to return to that forsaken planet to avenge the death of his brother and to finally triumph over the so-called King of the Monsters.

**Mothra Leo** is the reincarnated son of Eternal Mothra Leo and currently has the ability to transform into Aqua Mothra and Rainbow Mothra. As a larva, Leo rested on Infant Island when Desghidorah had been released once again. But to Leo's misfortune, Desghidorah traveled to Infant Island to kill off the larva. Fortunately, the dragon wasn't the only monster to arrive. Godzilla (Jr.) followed the dragon due to his similarity to King Ghidorah and fought him on the island. Desghidorah proved difficult, but with Leo's help, the two vanquished the Death Ghidorah. The two have been friends ever since, helping each other in times of crisis. The guardian of Earth is tasked with protecting our planet from alien creatures, although most of the time, these kaiju are intercepted and destroyed by Godzilla.

**Bagan**... if you know the game, you'll know how he'll come about in this story.

And with that, let the story begin!

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Deep within the Pacific Ocean, a Japanese submarine was exploring and examining the undersea water life around the trenches. Plastered alongside the exterior was a logo with the letters AKL. As the sub drifted about in the watery abyss towards the bottom of the trench, the team's prime target had been spotted. Rows of massive protruding spikes, or should I say dorsal spines, could be seen across the portholes. Beneath them was charcoal flesh that blended in with the dark ground. The thing's tail was slowly moving back and forth, as if in a state of rest. The head was shaped like that of a prehistoric dinosaur. This was it: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

Inmate 1: Sir, Godzilla has been spotted.

Captain: Good. Deploy the DNA extractors!

Tiny mechanical sub-units shaped like spiders piloted through remote control exited the giant sub and scanned Godzilla's skin and extracted small snippets of skin without stimulating the nerves within them. It didn't matter where the DNA came from. As long as they were in G cells, the radioactive cells that underwent mitosis as if they were cancer cells and provided the basis for Godzilla's regeneration, their mission would be a success.

As long as, of course, everything occurred according to plan.

Inmate 2: Sir! We have an unidentified swimming object heading our way at 6 o'clock!

The radar systems had picked up a strange object that came closer and closer… and appeared larger and larger.

Inmate 2: It… it looks like a kaiju. Shall we attack?

Captain: Not yet. We may end up waking Godzilla. The G cells are our top priority right now. Scan the thing just in case.

The image of the thing was becoming more and more defined, as it got closer and closer. It took the shape of… a butterfly with rainbow patterns? No, it couldn't be… but how!?

Inmate 2: Um, sir… you're not going to believe this, but…

Captain: WHAT IS IT!?

Inmate 2: It… It's Mothra L-

Before he could finish, a flash of light blinded the passengers as a beam of pure light zipped above and struck the ground beside the King, wrecking the ground before him and sending up huge clouds of dust. When the team looked again, every single one of them noticed a blue light glowing amidst the dust. Godzilla had awakened.

Captain: GOD DAMN IT! I DIDN'T TRAVEL ALL THIS WAY TO THE MARINA TRENCH JUST TO GET BLASTED BY SOME MUTATED LIZARD!

Inmate 1: **gulp** C-C-C-Captain?

At the word, the Captain looked up to see the most terrifying sight he would ever see in his life. The fiery eyes of Godzilla were peering down into his soul, with blue streams of radioactivity glowing out of his teeth. And that was the last sight he registered before the atomic ray of death burst forth from the monster's mouth.

…

With that machine out of the way, Godzilla gazed his attention onto his… guest. His eyes registered the blue and yellow patterns of what looked like a moth version of a drill. Yep, it was Mothra Leo. He knew the kaiju meant no harm, especially since Leo sometimes asked for his help with some dangerous monster, but never had he used a beam to wake him up.

Mothra Leo: I'm sorry for the abrupt awakening, but this is urgent!

Godzilla: Leo, it's fine. I understand you need me to protect this planet once again form some evil creature. I get it.

Mothra Leo: Godzilla! King Ghidorah is coming!

At this, Godzilla immediately looked confused and secretly frightened. He was an expert at hiding his fears.

Godzilla: Wait, what? Didn't my father kill him?

Mothra Leo: That's what I thought too, but apparently, the Ghidorah your father killed wasn't the one he fought many times in the past.

Godzilla: So… you mean to say that the King Ghidorah he killed wasn't actually him, despite sharing the same name…

Leo: Yep. Some humans from the future had made their own version, and you know the result. And now the true one is coming!

Godzilla: Well crud, I have yet another monster to fight. Wait… Why aren't you attacking him in space right now?

Leo: That's the other thing I came to tell you about. An alien race has just arrived and I feel the presence of an ancient yet powerful kaiju. I believe that they want to kill you.

Godzilla: Everything wants to kill me these days. [!] Wait, you're not seriously-

Leo: I'm going to go with the Shobijin to try to prevent this monster from being released. If needed be, I'm going to destroy the monster. I fear that this fight will be brutal for me, and I don't want you to get hurt by whatever it is. You'll need all your strength for Ghidorah.

The current King of the Monsters didn't want Leo to go off by himself. He was sure he would need help against this Ghidorah AND he felt that it would be simpler if he went along with Leo. But he gave in.

Godzilla: I understand.

And with that, Mothra Leo sped off towards Japan. Godzilla watched as the moth disappeared into the watery abyss, before following in pursuit. He knew that the humans would probably attack him upon sight after the destruction of Kiryu, but he truly didn't care at this point. He needed to make sure that his best friend would be ok.

**End of Chapter**


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Down in Tokyo, things were getting pretty… interesting, to say the least. A huge uproar occurred at the sight of a huge spacecraft floating above the ocean. It wasn't menacing like that of the Xiliens many years ago, but for some reason, it looked very similar to those that we always dreamed of. It was as if… it was a technological contraption that we would have built in the near future, or just something similar to the star destroyer from Star Wars. Yet, it was clear that who or whatever was piloting the ship wasn't going to try to attack. Nevertheless, the spacecraft flew gracefully over the city toward the headquarters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government. The sighting, quicker than you could say "RUUUUUNNN! IT'S GODZILLAAAAAA!", immediately hit the press and spread all around the world, telling everyone about the arrival of aliens. Skeptics believed that this was just another race trying to take over the world, and they had good reasons. Many in the past have already tried it and failed miserably. But all will unfold in the governmental headquarters.

Representatives of the government and G-Force, the organization that used to defend specifically against Godzilla attacks, all gathered at the meeting to speak with two members of the alien race, presumed to be the leaders… along with many other reporters and film crews of course. The aliens wore silver outfits and… strangely looked human. They had no headgear of any kind and no masks, for that matter. They had the appearance of ordinary people.

?: Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Yakimi and I am what you would call the leader of my people. And this is Yashimi, my secretary. We have traveled far and wide to find a planet for us to call home. We have met many across the galaxies, but all of them tried to take advantage of us. The most recent were the Xiliens, but I digress. I only hope, for our sake, that we can live peacefully with your kind, fellow brothers.

There was quite a murmur going on between all the reporters and the camera crew, but those participating in the actual meeting kept a calm face. One of the members asked, "Sir, what exactly do you mean by 'fellow brothers'? Are you trying to imply something? I mean, most alien races pretended to offer peace but in reality wanted to take over our planet. The Xiliens you mentioned were the first, but we drove them off. So… what do you mean?"

Yakimi: What I mean to say is, we are the exact same species as you are.

Here there was a MASSIVE uproar. It couldn't be possible! There's no way that we could encounter an alien race that was the exact same species as us… right?

Yashimi: Here are the genetic tests to prove it. We have already scanned your race, but we prefer to compare with your data to be absolutely sure.

**Couple of comparisons later**

Prime Minister: It has just been shown that the claims of Yakimi and Yashimi are (oh my god)… true.

At this everyone glanced at each other and all of the cameramen and the reporters were simply stunned. They would've interviewed the aliens had it not been for the security guards present halting them.

Prime Minister: What do you wish to be called at this meeting? We can't just call you aliens now that we know you are humans as well.

Yakimi: I think "Othermen" will suffice for now.

Prime Minister: Now, as my colleague mentioned, you claim to want to live peacefully with us, when other races have done the same only to try and take over our planet. How do we know that you're not lying?

Yakimi: Well, here's the deal. We wish to exterminate all kaiju on this planet with our own in exchange for a place to call home.

Immediately, all of the members stood up. "Kill all Kaiju!?"

Both of the Othermen nodded at this.

Yashimi: Yes. You may think that our planet was simply overpopulated, but the truth is, a kaiju destroyed it. Many of our ships were destroyed in the escape attempt, and we were the only ones to make it alive. Within our ship is the monster we refer to as Baganite. Originally, it was called Bagan, but the kaiju, known to us as Triclydius, killed him. For protection, we had to revive our savior, but due to limited resources, we could only create a lesser form known as Baganite. With this creation, we wish to kill all kaiju on this planat and use their DNA to create the perfect super-monster to protect this planet from any harm.

Yakimi: And all we ask is for a home and we will do whatever we can.

Many of the members were already discussing the brilliance and the flaws of the plan, and what it could mean to their future world. Finally, the Prime Minister spoke.

Prime Minister: We thank you for your considerations, and we welcome you to live with us, but I'm afraid we can't help you with your –

?: NONSENSE!

All of the people, including the Othermen, turned in surprise to the door. Standing there was a sturdy young fellow wearing a surprisingly classy outfit. Across his left side of his chest held the letter in red velvet, underneath the image of the face of a red panda, because… reasons. And- wait, his pants are red too!? My god, this man must be obsessed with the color red! And his sunglasses are red as well! Never mind about classy!

Anyway, this is Morgan, member of the Anti-Kaiju League.

Morgan: Excuse me for interrupting, but I had to stop you from denying the deal of a lifetime here.

Prime Minister: How did this man get through!? SECURITY!

G-Force Rep: Sir, it's all right. We communicated with them and allowed them to send a member of their league to the meeting. We also made sure he had absolutely no weapons on him.

Prime Minister: Very well then. Please continue, um… what is your name?

Morgan: Morgan.

Prime Minster: Ah, Morgan. All right, why accept?

Morgan: Sir, you do realize that with this super monster, we will never have to worry about kaiju threats ever again! Yes, the need for the Ultramen and Zone Fighter would subside greatly, but imagine: no kaiju in the world to deal with and no kaiju from elsewhere to pose a substantial threat. It's the perfect way to assure world peace!

Member: Wait, you're not suggesting we use this super beast to take over other countries… right?

Morgan: OF COURSE I AM! Are you guys morons!? [everyone glares at him] Ok, maybe not, but seriously, with such a creation, there's no reason not to, right?

Member: Despite his lack of manners, and his outlandish outfit, he does bring up a good point. Yakimi, how do we know that once this monster is created, you're not going to unleash it upon our people and enslave us?

Yakimi: I feared you would ask that. There is no way I can truly assure you at this moment without you all doubting us. But I solemnly swear, for my people, not to use Baganite or any other forms of our monster without the consent of all the people on Earth. We will make sure that this monster is secured properly in such a way that no one can abuse this creature for his or her own gain.

All members of the meeting grouped together over this last statement. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, the Prime Minister spoke.

Prime Minister: We have reached our conclusion of the matter. The Othermen are welcome to stay on our planet as a citizen of human society. As for your monster... we will help you with its recreation and with your cause.

Just as he finished his short statement, a soft high-pitched voice rang out throughout the room.

?: YOU CAN'T ACCEPT IT! YOU MUSN'T!

Everyone at the table turned toward the source of the voice: two very tiny girls in orange dresses. They were so tiny, that they could've been mistaken for Barbie figurines… IT'S THE SHOBIJIN!

Prime Minister: Shobijin! We're surprised at your arrival! What is the… oh, I see.

Shobijin: You can't allow this! Not all kaiju are evil, and you know it!

Yakimi: LIES! I'm sorry, but we have traveled millions of years and have been forced to fight off many kaiju. And every kaiju we met only wanted to destroy us. Even Gamera, guardian of the universe, tried in vain to kill us! We were lucky to escape, but he's supposed to be a nice monster, right? Are we truly to assume that not all kaiju are evil? I DON'T THINK SO!

Shobijin: Mothra isn't. Mothra isn't evil at all.

A random reporter shouted in fear of a kaiju out the window. The entire newscast rushed towards the window to capture footage of the monster that has just arrived: Mothra Leo.

Yakimi and Yashimi stared into Mothra Leo's eyes with no trace of emotion. To them, it was just another kaiju that needed to be destroyed.

Yakimi: A kaiju… Yashimi, RELEASE BAGANITE! We must kill this abomination!

Everyone (including Morgan and excluding Yashimi): NO!

Member: You're going to have two monsters fight here!? You'll kill everyone in the vicinity!

Morgan: My organization agreed not to harm Mothra in any way, shape, or from. He's our protector!

But it was already too late. The mothership emitted a strange energy beam that transferred bits of energy and changed it into mass. A dragon-like creature was the result, covered in what appeared to be a bony exoskeleton on top of bright pink flesh. The monster was on all fours, and on the back were two bony structures that looked like wings were supposed to be there, but never materialized. This… was Baganite.

Yakimi: Baganite, protect this city and destroy the kaiju in front of you.

Prime Minister: Will you not listen to reason? This kaiju has defended our planet for generations!

Yakimi: Your trust will soon be dissolved with this kaiju. Like all other kaiju, it only wishes to survive. One day, this thing you call Mothra Leo will betray your kind. I know because many already have tried this and failed. We have no choice.

G-Force Rep: Sir, I've just received word that Godzilla has been sighted several miles off the coast, heading in our direction.

Morgan: Godzilla? Oh god… not again.

Yashimi: Godzilla? Who is this Godzilla?

Prime Minister: Japan's greatest enemy… and ally. We refer to him as the King of the Monsters.

Yakimi registered the word "enemy" and immediately assumed the monster was like their Triclydius.

Yakimi: The King of the Monsters, eh? Baganite, ignore the kaiju you see before you. You must seek out the King of the Monsters instead. The kaiju is along the coast right now. Find it and destroy it.

Baganite stood still, processing the new information. He then turned away from Mothra Leo and trotted off in Godzilla's direction… RING RING RING RING! Baganite screamed in agony, as he heard the ringing voice of his nightmares drowning out his ears. The creature stumbled, failing to remove the sound of the bell-like noise. Oh, make it stop! But when he turned back to Mothra Leo… the voice stopped! It was almost as if this "Thing" before him was acting coy. Could it be… this kaiju was making the noise? As if to confirm his thought, not only did the kaiju before him back up slowly, but his eyes registered something eerily transparent behind it that seemed very familiar... TRICLYDIUS!

Yakimi: Baganite, what are you doing…

Baganite didn't listen. His wing-like protrusions started to glow ghostly white. His eyes narrowed in anger, his face contorted with pure rage and hate, and his mouth oozed white gas as he stared upon the 3 demonic pairs of eyes behind the moth.

Yakimi: Baganite… BAGANITE! STOP AT ONCE!

A ghostly white beam burst forth from the dragon's mouth straight at Mothra Leo, only for him to dodge the beam, which destroyed a nearby building. Mothra Leo, protector of Earth, had no choice but to fight this creature and protect humanity.

Everyone turned to Yakimi and Yashimi. None of them had noticed the The two had lost control of their praised monster.

Yakimi: I don't understand. This has NEVER happened before…

Shobijin: We sense something dark behind this.

Everyone turned to the Shobijin, especially the Othermen, since they believed their technology was perfect and that nothing could hack into their systems.

Prime Minister: Can you tell us? Do you know what's causing this?

Shobijin: No… we don't know for sure. It's hard to make out, but it seems to be a creature. Whatever it is, it's guiding Baganite to fight Mothra Leo!

Morgan: You mean like a ghost? [everyone turns to him in confusion] What? It's happened before. Look at Kiryu. Didn't the spirit of Gojira take control of him?

Shobijin: He's right. It is very possible that this could be a ghost. But then, the two of us should be able to see it.

Yakimi: That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we need to get Baganite under control immediately! If we can't, who knows what will happen!

Morgan: It's too late for that. If it's a ghost, then we're probably too late. Besides... the monster brawl has already begun. Even if we regain control, who's to say that Baganite won't be destroyed? And it's not Mothra Leo I'm worried about destroying it.

And thus everyone at the meeting turned gravely toward the ongoing fight between Mothra Leo and Baganite.

**End of Chapter**

Hm… I wonder who Triclydius could possibly be…


End file.
